Runestone Magic
Runestone Magic is a magic of the holder type that can be used in script magic or enchantment magic as well if one chooses. Runes can be combined for new effects and all spells have the damage type of the rune or runes used by the holder. Some runes are already combos of two powers, for example 'Silver' is a nickname for Light plus Metal magics as far as Rune Magic is concerned. Description A user of Runestone Magic is able to use and combine any Runestones they have, as long as they have an idea of how the elements mesh together. Some Runestones are mixes already, making it quicker and easier to cast them. Someone well versed in the magic can make new Runestones with new effects by combining old effects. However this magic is vary old, and has mostly been replaced by other magics, both holder and caster. It can still have it's uses for any traditionalist that wants to keep to this old magic type. Because of how old and in this era rare it's use it, this magic is quickly going the way of lost magics, but has not been classified as one do to a number of old school mages and mage clans that still use it to this day. Basic Runestone Info and Elemental Coherence There are three main uses of Runestone Magic. The first is to draw out the magic and use it from the stone to cast spells much like elemental magic. The second is to draw or wright things in a script magic like way, but in this case, all spells cast are of the type of Runestone used. The final basic use is for weapon and armor enchantment. Runestones can be slotted into armor and weapons in order to augment the armor or weapon. In this case, it gives it's enchantment to whatever it's slotted to giving defense or attack of that type. One can create combination Runestones, some Runestones that can be found are already combinations themselves. Creating combinations can get quite complex, as some combos can be as simple as 1 + 1 (for example, Metal + Light = Silver). Others can be far more complex (for example, two Poison Runestones + two Wind + one Nature could equal Disease). Advanced Runestone Magic You can combo any Runestone, even a combo Runestone. You can even combo that combo Runestone with a combo Runestone. So in a sense, with the more advanced Runestone knowledge, you can combo a combo into a combo. For example, (Light + Metal = Silver) + (Water + Earth = Nature) = Exalted Gaia Basic Runestone Types, Descriptions, and Rarity * Metal: Metal runes are charged with metal magic, and thus gives the ability to cast metal spells or be used in metal type enchantments. As far as elements go, metal has a versatility ranking of 6/10. As far as Runestones go, Metal Runestones carry a a rarity of 3/10 and are fairly common. Metal Runestones are seen as a base Runestone. * Disease: Disease runes are charged with a sort of illness magi, and thus gives the ability to cast disease spells or slot enchantments of the type. As far as elements go, Disease has a versatility ranking of 7/10. As far as Runestones go it has a rarity of 8/10 and is rather hard to get. Disease Runetones are a type of combination Runstone that is quite complex. * Nature: Nature runes are charged with nature magic, and works with the use of plants and plant based spells and enchantment. The element of nature has a versatility ranking of 8/10 and a rarity of 5/10. Nature Runestones are a simple kind of combination Runestone. * Water: Water runes are charged with water magic and are used in casting water spells and in water enchantments. Water has a ranking of 4/10 in versatility and 2/10 in rarity. Water Runestones are a type of base Runestone. * Darkness: Darkness Runestones are seen as base Runestones and allow the holder to use darkness magic and have darkness enchantments. It has a 5/10 versatility and a 5/10 rarity. * Wind: Wind Runestones are a base Runestone type that allow the user to cast wind magic or make wind enchantments. It has a 3/10 versatility ranking and a 2/10 rarity ranking. * Poison: Poison Runestones are combination Runestones that allow the user to cast spells and create enchantments with the poison type. It has a 4/10 versatility and a 410 rarity. * Fire: * Ice: * Light: * Earth: * Electricity: * Silver: * Love: * Gravity: * Solar: * Lunar: * Twilight: * Magma: * Smoke: * Acid: Category:Holder Magic Category:Script Magic Category:Healing Magic